Dreams, Dreams, Go Away Come Again Another Day
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Bo and Tamsin have been together for a few centuries now, but Bo has to go through something that causes her excrutiating emotional pain.


"I'm just a little tired, you know?" Tamsin's soft voice told Bo. She laid down on her side of the bed next to Bo and stared at the ceiling. "No worries."

"Yeah..." Bo didn't bother masking her concern for the blonde, but she didn't prod.

"Bo?" Tamsin's weak voice called out.

"Yeah, Tam?"

"You uh... You know I love you, right?" Tamsin's voice was hollow. Bo sat up and scooched over to Tamsin.

"Are you alright, Tam?"

"Yeah..." Tamsin sounded unsure. "Yeah."

"Tamsin..." Bo's worry grew. "Tamsin, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Tamsin's voice grew quieter and quieter every time she spoke and tears welled in her eyes. She asked again, "Bo, you know I love you, right?"

"Tamsin... Honey, of course I do!" Bo reassured her as she cradled the Valkyrie.

"And you won't... leave me... no matter what, right?"

"Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"I just... wanted..." Tamsin struggled to keep her eyes open as she took a slow, laboured breath. "...to know... I just hate hurting you... like this. We both knew it'd end eventually..."

"Tamsin-" Bo stopped as she watched Tamsin's eyes slowly close.

Bo watched the woman's abdomen rise and fall. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale-but suddenly, no exhale. Her breathing had stopped. Tears began to form in Bo's brown eyes and her vision blurred. Despite the lack of visual clarity, Bo knew what had just happened. Tamsin had died. She'd expired. She'd wasted away and died right in her arms, right before her own eyes. Bo's heavy heart seemed to beat in slow motion as memories of the times they spent together flooded into her mind.

The first time they'd met-as turbulent as it had been, they couldn't deny that a certain chemistry between them had existed. They just hadn't known it yet. The first time they kissed for real-no feed. And the kind words Tamsin had said to her in the bathtub and the honest thougths Bo had repaid her back with later on that same day.

Bo ran her fingers through Tamsin's light blonde hair, but they caught and a clump of hair came out-the last clump.

"I really wish I could've stop this..." Bo whispered over the Valkyrie's soulless body. "But it was inevitable... But too soon... And all my fault. I should've never fed off you, knowing how close you were to dying."

She leaned over and kissed Tamsin's lips, which were already beginning to grow cold, for the last time.

"Hey, Succubus!" Tamsin called from the doorway. "Miss me?"

Bo sat up in her bed and couldn't believe what she saw. There, in the doorway, stood Tamsin in a light blue leather jacket and black jeans, leaning against the doorframe with her arms and legs crossed at the ankles.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked in disbelief. "Tamsin-"

"Yeah, it's me. C'mon, I gotta take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just come on. It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Depends on who you're asking," Tamsin replied tersely, turning and beginning to walk without waiting for Bo.

"Well, that's not cryptic..." Bo muttered. She followed Tamsin out the door anyway. She walked into what seemed like a pitch-black abyss. "Hey, Tams... Can we turn the lights on?"

"No," came a faint reply.

"Tamsin, you went too fast! I think you lost me. I don't even know where you are... Tamsin?" Bo called out. She waited, but never received a reply. "Tams, you lost me-"

Bo cut herself off as realization hit her. Tamsin hadn't lost her at all. She spoke quietly out into the nothingness and let her voice fade off.

"I lost you..."

Bo awoke from yet another nightmare. Tamsin was still dead. It had been two days ago, but the pain was still just as numbing. With the now-empty home, everything seemed to be exaggerated. Without someone holding her and keeping her warm, the cold drafts chilled her to the bone. Without someone there to tell her everything was okay, every creak of the house startled her and was a possible intruder, and every nightmare haunted her. Bo got up from the bed groggily, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She tried to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep.

_Cleaning? No... Cooking! Oh shit, I was cooking! _Bo realized as she smelled something burning on the stove downstairs. _Shit! I only laid down for a minute! It was only supposed to be for five minutes!_

Bo clamoured down the stairs, stumbling on the last step, and turned the corner sharply into the kitchen.

"Shit..." Bo muttered as she felt the smoke sting her eyes and harshly fill her lungs.

"Bo, what are you trying to do!? _Kill yourself!?_" a muffled voice called through the thick, dark smoke.

"I'm sorry! No, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I forgot that I-" Bo stopped herself and squinted through the smoke. _"Tamsin!?"_

"Yeah-" Tamsin coughed. "It's me."

"Wait a second..." Bo murmured to herself. "I didn't leave the stove on..."

"What was that?" Tamsin called through the smokey air. She took a fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the stove.

"I-I didn't leave the stove on! And what're you doing here?" Bo's voice shook with fear. "Y-You're not supposed to be here. You're dead!"

"Well. Gee, thanks. Wasn't it you who told me that I was 'more alive than anyone you'd ever met?' I guess shit does change," Tamsin answered flatly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. And I didn't leave the stove on," Bo stated adamantly.

"I heard you say that the first time. I'm old, not deaf. And?"

"So what was it doing on and why're you here? You still haven't answered my questions," Bo pressed.

"Um, I don't know how good your memory is, but I'm pretty sure some Kitsunes told you the life of the Valkyrie. We live to serve, we expire, then _come back _to do it all over again. My life cycle was over, but now I'm back. Did you forget that?" Tamsin asked. Then she added softly, "And it was entirely possible that I was going to try to surprise you with some kind of Scandinavian meal, but it turned out to be a shit-sandwich."

Bo began to cry and couldn't utter a response. She knew Tamsin was of course going to come back-she always did. But it still hurt having to lose her every few centuries. Each time, it seemed as if it took longer for her to come back.

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry... C'mon, why're you crying? You know I hate it when people cry-especially when it's you. Bo, I'm right here," Tamsin tried to soothe the sobbing Succubus.

"I kinow... I'm just so happy," Bo answered shakily.

"Why's that? It's just me..."

"That's exactly why," Bo replied promptly. "It _is _just you. That's all I need. And to me, just you is a dream come true."

Tamsin's heart swelled with happiness and a lump rose in her throat. She smiled and tore her eyes away from Bo to stare at the floor.

"Well..." Tamsin managed to respond. "Two days is a long time to be away. And we have centuries to make up for it. Let's get started."

_[End.]_


End file.
